Spoby
by Azleigh1999
Summary: Toby and Spencer have the perfect life.Until one text from an unknown A.This text now leads Spencer not trusting Toby.Is it true?Is Toby betraying Spencer and her friends?This relationship has its ups and downs but can they make it through?All of this plus one drunken night leaves their world spinning.My chapters are short but I try to update everyday.PLEASE REVIEW!Spoby forever XO
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes the light streaming in the room. I groaned and turned over staring at my glorious naked boyfriend. _"God"_ I thought to myself _"he is perfect." _I got out of the blankets and slowly walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I sighed, we were almost out of food. I grabbed the bacon and started to cook it. Hand wrapped around my waist, moments later making me jump but I nestled in the inviting and familiar smell of Toby, my head fitting perfectly in between his neck and shoulder blade.

"Good morning" I said smiling

I turned to face him, looking up I saw him gazing down at me with love in his eyes.

"Spencer ,you are so beautiful" he whispered.

I got on my tip-toe's to kiss him noticing he still didn't have clothes on. I kissed him deeper and he got the hint. He lifted me up on the counter my legs wrapping around his waist as he unbuttoned my shirt. I moaned as his fingers started to trace down my side. I squeezed his toned ass as he wiggled down my black lace panties. My phone beeped and Toby stopped kissing me as I hopped off the cold granite counter top. It was an unknown sender my heart pounded against my rib's and my fingers shaking as I hit read.

**Careful who you get comfy with, **

**people aren't always who they seem**.

**-A**

I gasped my phone falling to the floor seconds before I did. I passed out dimly hearing "Spencer!" in the background ,I felt strong rough hand catch me before I hit the wood floor. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"A" has been texting me for the past couple of week's. He or she always had dirt on someone or knew their darkest secret. They always knew if someone was hiding something. I didn't want to believe what they said was true. I know Toby. Right? "_Yes"_ I assured myself _"They're lying"_ I let out a sigh. Hanna, Aria and Emily, my best friends, have been receiving these texts too. At first we thought someone was pranking us then "A" told everyone Aria's secret and we knew whoever it was wasn't messing with us. I felt myself starting to come back around. I could hear someone snoring on my left and monitors beeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the bright light in the room. I looked over and saw Toby fast asleep in a chair, his eyes had bags under them so I decided not to wake him. "_I'm in the hospital"_ I thought to myself _"what happened?"_ *BEEP BEEP*. My phone was on the table next to me the screen reading again unknown number. I pressed read.

**Don't think your safe, bitch. **

**I'm closer then you think.**

**-A**

My heart was pounding, this person was close to me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone was watching me. I turned around catching a glimpse of a person wearing a black sweatshirt.

"Spencer?" I jumped as a hand touched the small of my back. I looked up and saw Toby smiling at me. "How are you feeling?" he said his voice still raspy from his nap.

"A little better" I lied my head pounding like someone was beating a drum in my ear. " What happened?" I asked not remembering anything.

"I don't know" Toby said his voice sounding higher then usual and his eyes looking like he was guilty. I shrugged it off, they had me on a lot of medication I was probably just hallucinating. A nurse came into the room and Toby backed up a little.

"The doctor need's to run one more test" the nurse said, her expression showed she was bored and her voice sounded dull." After that you can go home." She walked out of the room and Toby sighed.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" Toby asked his voice was sexy and seducing, almost persuading to go home but there was something I had to do.

"Toby, I need to see my friends now. I will be home soon I promise." The doctor came in a pricked me with a needle drawing a vile of blood. He came back about ten minutes later clearing me to leave the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked into the Café that Emily works at about 20 minutes after leaving the hospital. When I got in the passenger seat of the car, I sent all 3 of my friends an "S.O.S" text telling them to meet me here. None of them were here yet so I walked up to the counter and ordered a black coffee with nothing in it. When my drink came out I was to nervous to sit down. I slowly paced walking in and out of tables. I heard the bell on the door and my head turned around so quickly my dark brown hair wiped around. Emily walked in her face slightly flushed. I waved her over. My nerves were a bit better and I was able to talk to Emily. I wouldn't tell her what was wrong yet but we chatted about her girlfriend, Paige and school. The bell rang again and Hanna walked in. Aria was about 10 steps behind her.

With all my friends around the table I finally told them what was wrong. I showed them the texts from "A" and they all gasped wondering what it meant.

"Could it mean…" Hanna trailed off. We could tell she was deep in thought.

"No Toby wouldn't do that" Emily said. "We know Toby, he's a good guy and he takes care of Spencer plus he's friends with all off us."

" Em, that's what we thought about Nate and look what happened", Aria stated. She looked quickly at me " But that doesn't mean he's "A".

"Guys, "A" wants to hurt us and he or she knows what this will do to me and Toby's relationship but I have to find out."

"Well you can't go up to him, Hey Toby just wondering are you the person that's been physically and mentally abusing me and my friends? I bet that would be a great chat" Hanna said using a sarcastic tone.

I glared at her. "I know that but I just need to know" I said sighing. How did my life turn into this mess?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I walked out of the Café about an hour later. As the bell on the door rang a big wind blew making my hair fly around my head. The girls had all tried to reassure me but I wouldn't believe "A" or my friends until I knew which person was right. I didn't want to believe that Toby didn't love me. I could almost feel my heart breaking with every step I took. I couldn't go home so instead I went to my parents lake house. As I walked in I saw the couch that Hanna and Caleb had fooled around on and decided it was best to go to bed than lay there.

I stripped down to my bra and underwear and climbed into bed. I layed there tossing and turning. After 3 hour's of laying wide awake in bed I decided to get a glass of water. As I walked back into the room something black walking away outside of the house. My lungs clenched up not allowing me to breathe. As soon as my body allowed me to move again I ran to the window locking it and closing the curtains then I did the same to all the other windows and doors. Out of breath and heart racing I called Aria I need someone here with me.

**Aria's POV**

My phone rang I groaned looking at the time it read 2 AM. I picked up my phone the Caller ID letting me know it was Spencer.

"Why are you calling me at 2AM?" I asked with a bitchy tone.

"Aria, I'm so sorry but I need someone out here with me please" Spencer said on the other line sounding panicked.

"Ok Spencer, shh calm down where are you?" I asked trying to make my voice sound soothing but I guess my voice doesn't do that in the morning so it was still a bit bitchy.

"I'm at my parents lake house. Aria please hurry I think someone's out here with me."

I climbed out of bed still trying to reassure Spencer. I pulled on my American Eagle sweatpants and sweatshirt. Walking outside into the pitch black I stumbled as my eyes tried to adjust. I pulled out of the driveway yawning loudly. I fumbled around in my purse to find my phone. I pulled it out of the side pocket and saw my screen light up. _Blocked message. _Can I ever get a break?

**2 scared bitches in a room together, **

**Your making this too easy**

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was getting really tired of this persons bullshit with me Hanna, Spencer and Emily. What did we do to this person to piss them off so much that they have to torment our life's? My mind started to wonder if what Spencer said in the Café was true. Was Toby "A"? How could he do that to Spencer? All these questions were frying my brain and turning it to slush. As I pulled in the driveway I killed the engine. I heard something or maybe even someone in the woods. I tried to hurry but someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I let out a scream but it was muffled my a hand with a black leather glove on it.

The person pushed me in to the wood's and after a few feet we came to Mona Vanderwaal's car. I saw the person open the trunk and felt hands push me in. The trunk closed putting me into complete darkness. I pulled my phone out off my pocket grateful that I remembered to grab it and quickly dialed "911".

A woman with a high pitched voice answered. "911, What is your emergency?"

"I am locked in a trunk that I believe is Mona Vanderwaal's car." I talked fast my words rushed together.

" Ok, do you know if you are on a highway or a street?" She asked. Her voice was very soothing and helped me relax to feel around me.

"I think I'm on a highway." I answered still not 100% sure.

" Can you do me a favor Miss? I need you to look for a release lever."

Of course! How could I not think of that? I mentally kicked myself for not finding it sooner. I grabbed on to the glow in the dark release lever. I pulled as hard as I could and heard a "click". At the same time I felt the engine turn off _"Shit" _I thought to myself. The car door slammed shut and I hung up the phone stuffing it into my pocket moments before a hooded figure who kinda looked petite opened up the trunk. Pulling me roughly out of the trunk she (I decided it had to be a girl) moved me up stairs into a motel room that I had never seen before. As I walked in I saw every inch of the room covered with pictures of me and my friends including Alison, who was murdered right before I had moved to Iceland. Looking around I saw Spencer in the corner of the room. She was bound up though it didn't look to tight and her eyes we're puffy from what I assumed was crying.

**Authors Note: Please feel free to review! Give me a little constructive criticism! Spoby Forever XOXO **

**-Azleigh1999 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Authors Note: For all my Spoby fans out there I just want to let you know that things will defiantly get better. Thanks for sticking with me! :P Also please review! I feel like im doing something wrong because I'm getting absolutely no feedback! One last thing, because the girls just started receiving "A" texts a few weeks ago and the whole "Nate" thing already happened they still don't know who "A" is. Well here we go…. I give you Chapter 7. Spoby Forever XOXO**

**-Azleigh1999 **

**Spencers POV**

How could Toby do this to me? My heart was shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Though the worst part isn't what he did. Its that after finding out that he was "A" I still love him unconditionally. Even though I know what he did is wrong on so many levels and I should be fuming, but instead I'm lying on the ground in a room full of hundreds of pictures with me and my friends covering the walls and here I am bawling my eyes out. The door creaked open on the other side of the room. I looked up my eyes blurry from the tears. It was Aria. Next to Aria was a person in a black hooded sweatshirt like the one Toby had been wearing when he took me from the lake house.

The person roughly shoved Aria into the corner where I was sitting. I started to hear buzzing and then Aria's ring tone. The person in the black sweatshirt laughed.

"Oh you called the cop's?" she said to Aria with a mocking tone. "Too bad most of them are in on this too" I knew it was Mona under the sweatshirt the little dork had always wanted our life in 7th grade. Mona answered the phone laughing " They're here" she said into the phone to the person on the other line. She hung up and walked over to a safe in the corner of the room farthest from us. Placing Aria's phone in and locking it up tight. I saw Toby walk in from the other room. "Mona" he said "you can go home I got them."

"Ok, baby" she said with poison lacing the tips of her voice. I tried to hide my emotions knowing the last part of that was to hurt me. She laughed wickedly and walked out of the motel. _" I would do anything to kill that bitch right now."_

I heard her car start and saw Toby walk to the window and glance out.

"How the fuck could you do that to Spencer?" I heard Aria say next to me she stood up trying to look into Toby's eyes which was hard for her because she's so short. I stood up too and tried to take of the ropes that binded my wrists behind my back. I was surprised how easy it was. I knew that Toby could have bounded them so tight that it would be almost impossible for me to get undone. _"So why didn't he?"_ I asked myself. I was looking down but my head instantly snapped up when I heard Toby speak. " Aria, Spencer" he said "I know what this looks like but Spencer" he said looking at me. "I love you. That's why I did this Mona told me about this and said if I didn't join she would kill you and your friends. I could never live with myself if I was the reason you and your friends were 6 feet under" he talked so fast it was hard to understand him.

Aria turned and looked at me "Do you believe him?" she asked me. I nodded that was the only movement I could make at this time. Toby walked over to me and gave me a heated kiss. When he pulled back my face was flushed and I was out of breath. I looked over at Aria she had her hand over her eyes but she was looking at us and her fingers had gaps in them. I smiled shyly and backed up a little from Toby but he put his arm around my waist pulling me into him.

I looked up into his bright blue eyes and asked " What do we do now?" He glanced over at Aria and then looked back at me. "We have to go and get the rest of us including Ezra, Caleb and Paige. If only we leave town Mona will go after the rest of them." he walked over to the safe Aria's phone was in with me still wrapped around him. "Can you call Hanna, Emily and Ezra? Tell them to pack their bags and have Emily and Hanna call Paige and Caleb. Don't explain anything yet but have them meet us at Spencer's house." Aria nodded as Toby handed her the phone I saw her fingers dial Emily's number. We walked out to Toby's pick up truck and drove to my house. Seriously what did I do to get this crazy of a life?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Emily's POV**

I laughed looking at Spencer who was completely wasted. After the call, all of us met at Spencer's house. Toby had explained everything and we all understood knowing we would have done the same for anyone in this group. I looked at the bar tender asking for a Vodka soda and turned back to face everyone but my girlfriends eyes caught mine and I walked over to her. She was sitting next to Caleb and Hanna talking about god knows what. I sat down next to her and as I sat down I gave her a small peck on the lips pulling back slowly never wanting the kiss to end but knowing we had an audience.

Spencer swayed over to us. She was so drunk she could barely stand up. I had never seen he like this so it was extremely hilarious. "Come party guys" she slurred. Toby walked over and started to laugh at his drunken girlfriend who was trying to get a picture off the wall but kept failing her hands fumbling at the tack.

"Spence, what are you doing?" Toby asked. He walked over and looked at the picture. His face fell and I felt a knot tie up in my stomach. "Guys," he said stepping backward from the picture to let us through. " Its Alison. It looks like she's with Wilden and Ce-Ce on a boat." We all looked at the picture.

Spencer came up behind Toby. " Can you please get me that tack baby?" She slurred again._" Wow she is super drunk if she can't even remember Ali" _

I heard Hanna's phone go off and I turned to face her. She gasped moving her phone so we could all see.

**Don't think I'm gone for good,**

**this is just the beginning bitches.**

**-A **

"_Great, its not over." _

_**Ohhh, what do you think is going to happen next?! I had a lot of fun playing the role of Emily and trying to get into her brain. Do you think I did a good job? ;) Well its almost 1:00 AM and I'm having a sleepover so leave your reviews please and tell me what you think will happen maybe I will go with one of those and dedicate a chapter to you! Spoby Forever! XOXO**_

_**~Azleigh1999**_


End file.
